We use automata theory and computer simulation to discover new relations between physiological and anatomical data on brain function. We study networks whose connectivity is based on known neuroanatomy, study spatial location as well as classification of stimuli, emphasize somatotopy, and consider developmental constraints on circuitry. Within the framework so provided, we study three specific aspects of brain function: 1) The Logic of Movement: In particular, we shall use analysis of cats walking on treadmills, computer graphics simulation, and a careful review of the literature to analyze the spinal mechanisms upon which the cerebellar system plays in modulating the spinal movement algorithms. 2) Distributed Models of Memory: In particular, we shall continue to work with colleagues designing scene analysis systems, and shall look at the role of adaptive neural networks in texture recognition. 3) The Two Visual Systems: This study will be integrated into models of the stereoscopic mechanisms combining information from the two eyes, and the role of movement in visual perception. These theoretical analyses will be extended by studies in visual psychophysics. Thus we include sensory, motor, and memory processes in a computer- mathematical study of distributed information processing in fixed and plastic brain models.